WORLD HOPPING
by Hiril Moon
Summary: Satan sends a Demon Queen to the FF8 world, and God sends 4 teenagers to try and stop it. Many ups-and-downs follow, some funny, some not. A bit of abuse of various things is put in. Also, since this story is going nowhere, it may be deleted.
1. More Than a Grudge

Lady Moon: (Inside mental institution, in straightjacket) Ah, welcome to my padded cell /humble abode. Why don't you get comfortable? I'll get one of those nice men in white coats to get you one of these cool jackets!  
  
Man In White Coat: Lady Moon, they're not here for a space in your cell, they're here for your disclaimer. (Pause. Nothing happens) If you do it, we'll set you free amongst the unsuspecting public (sighs).  
  
LM: ALRIGHT! Er, Final Fantasy VIII and anything else I mention (like Animorphs) DON'T belong to me. Vicky, Gabby, Di, Sarah, Boris the Bike and the Bongos of Doom DO. Steal the Dos, and suffer the wrath of Bob the Mallet! (Pause) He belongs to me too.  
  
Another M.I.W.C: (Sighs) OK, you can go.  
  
LM: YIPPEE! Er, Can I keep the jacket? It might come in useful.  
  
WORLD HOPPING  
  
Prologue  
  
Good and Evil. Light and Darkness. Angels and Devils. God and Satan. Many would say that they're just words. `Just something the Church made up to scare you`, that's what they say.  
  
But what they forget is that you don't have to see something for it to exist. God and Satan DO exist. But their homes are not anywhere this world. They are in some separate galaxy. Perhaps it's at the very edge, perhaps it's in the middle.  
  
Who knows?  
  
What we DO know is that there are thousands of worlds. Pokèworld, Digiworld. Both as real as you and I. Every story, every game exists on its own world.  
  
God and Satan have always known about them. And they have always fought about which one of them should rule them. Each world has had its share of Satan's creations. And God's saviours. Take the Animorphs' world for example. Satan sent the Yeerks to control the humans, God sent Elfangor to give the power of morphing to the Animorphs. Get the idea?  
  
But why? Why must they fight? In answer, we ca only ask the question we have always asked.  
  
Who knows?  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: More Than A Grudge  
  
"****!" Satan swore. The vodka he'd been drinking was already spreading out on the carpet. No one could see it, as the carpet was black, but it meant he had to come out of sulking four days early so that he could get new bottle.  
  
As he stomped out of his room, he pressed a black button near the top of the door. The black rectangle's fiery message of `Sulking. Enter, and die` disappeared, and was then replaced by fresh flames. They curved around and spread out, spelling `Gone for a drink. Enter without permission, and die`.  
  
When he returned, with seven more bottles, he groaned as he saw the door. The flames had disappeared, and a new message was written in bright white light. He didn't have to read it. He'd already seen it over ten-billion times. In his head, he recited, "` Do not enter unless you want to be blasted by Divine Influence.` And he says we're obsessed with killing."  
  
He carefully raised a foot and pushed the door open. A beam of light shot out. It would of hit him, but he side-stepped, and the beam struck a passing demon. There was a scream, then it exploded.  
  
Satan cursed. Demons were the female versions of Devils. Both of them were shape-shifters, both of them could possess, and both of them could read minds. However, whilst Devils possessed instantly, Demons preferred to move into the brain as a voice, and slowly take the person over. Devils were excellent fighters, perfect for the constant war against God's Angels, but when it came to possessing, Demons ruled supreme. And there was one more thing.  
  
Demons were whom the master of Darkness bred with.  
  
He staggered inside, placed his bottles on the ebony sofa, then muttered, "I wish you wouldn't do that."  
  
A calm, yet strict, voice answered, "How was I supposed to know it was you?"  
  
Satan glared at him, "You're always going on about how you can sense where I am. You just fire because you could destroy a Demon."  
  
God was dressed in a pure white robe, which had always reminded Satan of a dressing-gown. His long white hair was tied together in five plaits, and his beard had been treated in a similar fashion. His feet wore a pair of white slippers, and white fire surrounded his right hand; the remains of the beam of light.  
  
Reaching inside his coat pocket, Satan withdrew a pair of sunglasses and put them on. He hated the way God always glowed. He looked, in Satan's opinion, like an extra-bright firefly with much more than the usual amount of hair, and constantly looking like it had just had a bath.  
  
"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," God answered. When translated into normal- speak, that meant `I did, but it wasn't very holy, so I won't admit it.`.  
  
Satan snapped the neck off one of his bottles and poured the foul liquid down his throat. When he'd finished, he wiped his mouth on his sleeve, "What do ya want?"  
  
God held up two fingers, "Two things. First, what do you think? Ponytail or bunches?" He gestured at his hair.  
  
It took all of Satan's strength not to throw up at the idea of RECOMMENDING hairstyles to his rival. Weakly, he whispered, "Bunches. Same for ya.beard."  
  
The ruler of Light smiled, satisfied, "And, second, that weird world's mine. The one with the guardian forces and sorceresses and stuff. You know, the one you used Ultigreecia for?"  
  
"Ultimecia," Satan corrected, "and I know which one you mean. I used THREE of my best sorceresses on that world! For NOTHING!"  
  
"So you've got a grudge against it?"  
  
"Not against the WORLD. Just against those SeeDs of yours. Especially the storm. With them, it's a grudge. But with HIM, it's more than a grudge."  
  
God glanced at the door. `The storm` was what Satan called Squall. He looked back, "So? What are you going to do?"  
  
The master of Darkness smiled and tapped the side of his sunglasses, "I have a plan. And this time, he isn't going to stop me."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
God stomped inside one of the many cloud buildings in Heaven, and saw Metatron, with blazing red eyes. He (God) screamed, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Metatron stared, then realised what was the matter, "Oh, my coloured contact lenses arrived today. What do you think?"  
  
His master was still recovering, "R.red contact l.lenses? Why RED? They make you look like one of Satan's cronies!"  
  
The angel pouted, "No need to be nasty. Did you have a rough time with Satan or something?"  
  
God sighed and flopped into a cloud armchair, "He doesn't want to let that world go. Apparently, Squall really gets under his.er.scales."  
  
"So?" Metatron asked, trading his contacts for a pair of spectacles. He didn't think that angels should wear glasses, but if they spared him God's screams, he could put up with them.  
  
"He's sending Ardra there," God muttered. Metatron winced. Ardra was the Queen of the Demons, and the very best possessor. Even when she had finished with a body, it still remained slightly under her control.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
God absent-mindedly started plaiting his beard into one huge plait, "I COULD try sending people from a different world there, but who? A fighter would mess it, but so would someone to whom a weapon is a six-letter word beginning with `w`."  
  
"So you need a mixture. How about a group of friends who can take care of themselves, but aren't too violent? You know what I mean?"  
  
"Hmm." God considered the idea, "God considered the idea, "Sounds good. Some people who know exactly what to do."  
  
"You do know that WE have to take care of the luggage, right?" Metatron cut into his musings, "If we have to pack for girls. I'm not doing the underwear. I know some would enjoy it, but I am strongly opposed to packing items which cover a girls you-know-whats." The angel fidgeted slightly as he finished. Underwear wasn't exactly an angelic subject.  
  
He reddened as he heard his master chuckling, "Pity. Females can sometimes be much more efficient than males. In fact." The master of Light paused, as if sensing something, "In fact, there are four PERFECT girls on the Earth which, ironically, has Squall's world as a game. One's quite an expert actually."  
  
Metatron removed his glasses, and blinked several times. His vision had started to blur over three-hundred years ago. Glasses and contacts un- blurred his outer-eye, but they blurred his Inner-eye. If he wanted to sense what other angels did, he had to have blurred outer-sight. It was very annoying.  
  
Gradually, the room started to darken. Then voices began to seep into his mind, followed by vague images of who had said them.  
  
"Seifer can be a real pain to draw sometimes," a girl with a blonde ponytail and a pencil tucked behind her right ear giggled, before fading away.  
  
"He's so CUTE though!" another blonde, this time with loose hair, screamed, before disappearing.  
  
"What happened to Irvine? Or was it Squall?" a girl with long, black hair tied into a single plait Lara Croft style asked. Then she vanished too.  
  
"Irvine, Squall, AND Zell. And, apparently, she's over all of them. However, after she's told me that, she fainted when I used Irvine to get a Grat," a fourth girl, this one a brunette wearing a black Indiana Jones hat with a shimmering silver stripe on it, grinned. After she had gone, the room came back into focus.  
  
Metatron replaced his glasses, and looked over at God, "Sounds like a fun bunch."  
  
God nodded, as all the information about the four girls flowed into his head:  
  
`Blonde with pencil and ponytail: Sarah  
  
Blonde with loose hair: Gabby  
  
Black-haired with plait: Diana  
  
Brunette with hat: Vicky  
  
Sarah: Artist, Nickname: Cloud Ishida  
  
Gabby: Ice skater, girlfriend, Nickname: Gabs  
  
Diana: Gymnast, Nickname: Di  
  
Vicky: Author, martial-artist, Nickname: Lady Moon, Vicks`  
  
God massaged his temples as more information seeped in. These girls were COM-PLI-CA-TED. Cousins, lost parents, divorce, love-lives.  
  
Eventually, the waves of information ceased. Weakly, God looked up, "They can make it. They have to."  
  
Metatron raised an eyebrow, "Why?"  
  
"Because something tells me they're the only ones who can."  
  
LM: (Is firing gun at random innocent people) Ha HAH! I AM FREE! FREE! YOU SHALL ALL DIE!  
  
(Irvine appears out of a conveniently placed rift in the space-time continuum and fires a sedative at her)  
  
LM: FOR THAT, YOU SHALL. Oh, bugger. (She falls forward and starts snoring. Loudly.)  
  
Irvine: WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?! (When she does not obey, he casts Silence on her) THERE! THANKYOU! (He retrieves his sedative so he can use it on Zell, then jumps back in the rift. Thousands of fangirls follow, and then get kicked out.)  
  
Lady Moon 


	2. Heroines Are Always Insane

Disclaimer: (Lady Moon is playing FF8 whilst Man in White Coat watches) Lady Moon: Hah HAH! Take THAT, you insolent T-Rexaur! THAT'S what happens to a monster who DARES to knock Selphie out! THE TIME SHALL COME WHEN HYPER GIRLS SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!!!!!  
  
Man In White Coat: (Sighs as he recognises this cry from the asylum) Er, Lady?  
  
LM: (Is doing some strange dance that makes her look like a horse that's been at the spiked punch) Hmm? What?  
  
MIWC: (Is trying not to look at her dance) Um... You need to do your disclaimer. Remember? The one saying you don't own Final Fantasy 8?  
  
LM: But I do. (Points at TV screen) See?  
  
MIWC: (Head in hands) Lady, we've already talked about this. You own A COPY OF THE GAME. You don't own THE IDEA FOR IT, THE ORIGINAL COPY OR THE CHARACTERS! NOW SAY IT!  
  
LM: OK... Um... FF8 doesn't belong to me, nor does Indiana Jones, Lara Croft, Tai from Digimon, Frodo from Lord of the Rings, Angel, CardCaptors in general, or anything else like that. I DO own the Bongos of Doom, Boris the Bike, Vicky, Gabby, Sarah, and Di. Steal and you shall know the true meaning of pain. (Pause) Can I get back to my game now?  
  
MIWC: Yeah, sure, whatever...  
  
  
  
WORLD HOPPING  
  
Chapter Two: Heroines Are Always Insane  
  
Vicky Davies considered her reflection in the mirror. A fifteen year old girl, a bit taller than most, with dark brown hair, almost black, hanging just past her shoulders. Her T-shirt was black, with the logo for the `We Will Rock You` musical on it, whilst her blue jeans with sequins around the bottom flared out ever so slightly. A silver locket hung around her neck, whilst a brown belt with various holders around her waist completed the outfit.  
  
No, not completed. Something was missing. There was a moment's silence, before she clicked her fingers and reached for her beloved hat. Her beloved black-with-silver-around-the-middle-Indiana-Jones hat, otherwise known as the `Symbol`. As Vicky put it, "Tai has the goggles, Frodo has the Ring, so why can't I have the hat?"  
  
So, now she had the outfit, the homework AND the major fight on the Playstation finished. There was complete silence once more as she considered this, before she threw back her head screamed, "OH GOD I'M BORED!!!!!!!!!"  
  
As she screamed this, though, an idea struck her. Why not invite the Dream Team over? OK, it would be one member short, as her cousin Diana wouldn't be back from gym for another hour or so, but it was something to DO at least.  
  
Grinning, she reached for her beloved phone.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
'That's incredible,' Sarah Hart thought, sucking the end of her pen, 'This essay is actually making me start to feel physically ill.'  
  
The fifteen-year-old was wearing a white T-shirt, with `GirlsBoys` written on it in swirly silver writing. Her jeans were an old pair she'd decorated herself. There was a small butterfly on the right back pocket, whilst a creeper with several colourful flowers sprouting from it wound its way up the left leg. Her blonde couple-of-centimetres-past-her-shoulders hair was tied up into a ponytail with a black and silver scrunchie, and a pencil was carefully tucked behind her right ear. Silver butterfly earrings completed the outfit.  
  
As she tapped her cheek, trying to think of what to write, her pencil fell onto her phone, which started to play `It's a Small World` in annoying beeps. 'Woo,' she thought, reaching for it, 'That looked like something you'd spend forever trying to get right.'  
  
She pressed the `pick up` button, "Hello, Sarah Hart speaking."  
  
"Oh my God Cloud, you actually sounded polite just then!" a familiar unbelieving voice commented from the other end. Sarah grinned. Vicky. They had nicknames for each other, based on what they called themselves when writing/drawing. Vicky was Lady Moon, or Lady for short, and Sarah was Cloud Ishida, or just Cloud.  
  
"Hey Lady. Wassup?"  
  
"I think those rock songs have finally affected your mind. Either that or I only imagined you saying `Wassup`."  
  
Sarah sighed, "Whatever. Anyway, why did you call me? No offence, but I have an essay on Van Gogh and why he might have gone insane due in tomorrow."  
  
"Van Gogh? Oh God, your teachers must be desperate!"  
  
"Nah, I just think I pushed Miss Grew just a TINY bit too far. We were having `observational` lesson, and she was all `Draw that rock. Draw that blade of grass. You like that tree? Draw that tree. Get in close. BE the tree. Hey, that rhymes! Be the tree, be the tree` and all we could get out of her for the next ten minutes was `Be the tree`.  
  
"It would be something like `Miss, I've finished.` `Be the tree`." When she was doing the kid her voice rose several notches, whilst it did the opposite for the teacher. "`Miss, my pencil's broken.` `Be the tree.` `Miss, Johnny's been sick.` `Be the tree.` `Miss, I've just been shot in the arm and the pain is quite dreadful.` `Be the tree.` `Miss, terrorists just bombed the school.` `Be the tree.`"  
  
Judging by the unbridled mirth from the other end, Vicky found this last one very funny. Eventually she managed to stutter out, "S... So what.....happened?"  
  
Sarah sighed, "Nothing, as far as I can tell. I was just walking really stiffly, with my arms stuck out and everything, back to the school. When she asked me what I was doing, I said I was `being the tree`, just like she told me too. Then she said I was mad, and I pointed that many great artists were mad, so then she told me that, to prove my point, I have to hand in an essay on Van Gogh's madness. Tomorrow."  
  
There was a sudden thumping noise from the other end, which sounded suspiciously like a girl hitting her head against a door. A moment later, there was a grown, "Ow... I swear that door was open..."  
  
Sarah sighed. Vicky had a habit of walking into things like doors. She waited a minute or so, then asked, "So, what did you want?"  
  
"Ow... Just wondering if you wanted to come round. We can work on your essay tomorrow."  
  
"Lady, give me one good reason why I should let myself get distracted by your madness and have to finish this at 3 in the morning?"  
  
"Squall and Seifer."  
  
There was a pause, "...What?"  
  
"I've gotten to the last battle against Seifer, and I thought you might like to watch."  
  
More silence, "...Can we do the essay then do that?"  
  
"Of course, my minion. See ya then!"  
  
Before Sarah could say another word, there was the sound of hanging up from the other end. She sat there for a minute, then quickly bundled the whole thing into her bag and set off at about a hundred miles an hour. Almost running over her brother Jake, she burst out of the front door, slamming it behind her, got on her bike, and pedalled off.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Gabby Peters sighed in a `I'm in love` way as One True Voice appeared on the TV. Her loose blonde hair came down to her elbows, with a tiny plait at the front from when she's become bored in Science, and her T-shirt was blue, with a picture of Robbie Williams spread across it. A pair of plain blue jeans fitted her perfectly, and a pair of blue socks finished the outfit.  
  
She was just imagining one of the boys beckoning to her, smiling in a sexy sort of way... when the soulful sounds of `It's Raining Men` began to emit from her mobile phone. She cursed, and grabbed it, "Yes?"  
  
"What's wrong Gabsters? Did I interrupt something?" a voice loaded with fake innocence asked.  
  
"VICKY!"  
  
"Oui, it is I."  
  
"YOU KNOW ONE TRUE VOICE ARE PERFORMING ON TV!!!!!"  
  
"Really?" The amount of sarcasm in Vicky's voice could have knocked a grown man out from ten paces away, "Oh, I'm so SORRY."  
  
"Shut up. Now, what do you want, before I send an electric charge through the frequency to kill you?"  
  
There was a long pause, "...That sounds very disturbing."  
  
"Vicky..."  
  
"OK, OK, sorry. Anyway, I am about to commit suicide, I am so bored, so I'm arranging a Dream Team meeting. Cloud's coming, Di's gonna be there when she gets back, so all we need now is you..."  
  
Gabby glanced back at the TV and cursed. Girl's Aloud had just come on, and One True Voice was going to be a No-No for the rest of the programme. She glared at them, "Kay. I'll be there soon. See ya!"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Diana Davies seemed to have completely forgotten about the guy walking next to her, and was happily singing her heart out. Her black hair came down to her hip, and was tied into a plait a la Lara Croft. Her top was a dark- green version of Lara's, but not even her obsession would make her wear Lara shorts in England. Sane and even INsane people just don't DO that. Instead, she's opted for dark purple combats and a matching jacket-with- yellow stripe-around-middle. Like everything else she wore, the outfit meant she could move around easily, which definitely helped her habit of suddenly launching into backward/forward flips. Being a gymnast had its downside.  
  
Darren Magiter, meanwhile, just sighed. As a fellow gymnast, he also dressed in loose clothes, but since he's not that important, I won't go into them right now. At that moment, though, neither of their particular outfits were playing a major role in history. They were merely pieces of cloth on their bodies.  
  
Diana, however, was not thinking about clothes. Instead, her entire mind was given to remembering the lyrics to `Circle of Life`, that well known Disney song.  
  
(LM: Speech marks that have # before them mean someone (never mind who) is singing them)  
  
# "From the day we arrive on this planet, And blinking step into the sun, There's more to see than can ever be seen, More to do than can ever be done. There's far too much to take in here, More to find than can ever be found, But the sun rolling high, Through the sapphire sky, Keeps great and small on the endless round. It's the Circle of-AAAAAGGGGHHHH!" #  
  
There was a brief pause as Darren's mind digested this, 'The Circle of `AAAAAGGGGHHHH`?' Then his eyes focused on Diana bent over, clutching her head. He crouched down next to her, "Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
"IDEA!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S AN ATTACK OF AN IDEA!!!!!!!!!!" Darren sighed. The idea attacks were a side effect of all though story writing and reading she did. Quite often her subconscious would keep turning it over and altering it and all, until it turned it into a new idea for a story which it would send back to the conscious mind.  
  
Looking around, he finally spotted a convenient wall and sat her down on it. Sitting next to her, he heard her muttering something about her idea. Leaning close, he listened and tried to fix it all together. The (sort of) conversation went a bit like this:  
  
Diana: Kinomoto... Star...  
  
Darren: Wha?  
  
Diana: Clow magic... Fading...  
  
Darren: What the **** is she going on about?  
  
Diana: Li... Dying...  
  
Darren: Ah. CardCaptors. Oh, wait, she's going to kill LI? Vicky's soooooo not going to be happy about that...  
  
Now that Diana seemed to be recovering slightly, Darren pulled her to her feet, 'Let's see... If we take the long way round, she should have calmed down by the time we get close to her house, so I won't have to figure out what key you're meant to use for the front door... Perfect.'  
  
Gasping slightly, he let Diana lean on him and began to stagger away.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Vicky grinned as she opened the door, "Hello there my two blonde insane friends!"  
  
Sarah smiled back, "Hey Lady."  
  
Gabby, meanwhile, was focusing on Vicky's description, "INSANE? YOU WALK INTO WALLS AND NAME YOUR BIKE BORIS AND STILL CALL US INSANE???????????"  
  
Vicky blinked, "Yeeeeeeeeeeees..."  
  
Recognising the beginnings of a potential fight, Sarah decided not to risk it, "OK, and moving along, can we come in?"  
  
As they all trooped into the living room, there was a thump. Then a crash. Then a scream of pain. Then a long pause. Finally Sarah looked down, "Lady, you're the only person I know who trips over air."  
  
Vicky glared up at her, "Shut up and help me up."  
  
Soon, however, they were all sitting down, thinking of ideas for Sarah's essay. Oh, wait, not `essay`. Vicky claimed that every object needed to have a name, so the essay was named `George`. No one objected, since they'd put up with this for almost six years now, ever since Vicky almost crashed her bike three times through a music store playing Russian music (not in a row). After this, she decided her bike must be Russian and named it `Boris`. Soon to follow were `Justin` the computer (Justin Timberlake got her nerves, so did her computer), `Bill` the light (`blasted thing never works`), and Eli the bed.  
  
According to her, beds should be named after their owners' `lust objects`. This led to her bed alternating between `Li` and `Eli`, two guys from CardCaptors who she found irresistible. Later on, she forced the remaining members of the Dream Team to follow suit, so `Eli` was soon joined by `Aragorn` (Diana's), `Frodo` (Sarah's) and `Mike` (Gabby's).  
  
Oh yes, if you wanted insane, Vicky was the person to go to.  
  
Anyway, as `George` reached his end, Diana staggered in, moaning. Gabby raised her eyebrows, "Hey, are you OK?"  
  
The raven-haired girl looked up, "On the way home I was attacked by..." she paused for the drum roll. None came, "AN IDEA!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sarah groaned, "Not again. That's the fourth one this week. What was it this time? Angel again?"  
  
"Surprisingly enough, no. CardCaptors."  
  
Immediately Vicky's attention was focused on her, "Oh yeah? Tell us."  
  
"We-ell..." Diana grinned, settling into her `story-telling` mode, "Basically, Sakura's power over the Cards is making the Clow magic fade out of the world. And, because Li is a descendant of Clow Reed, he has Clow magic in his veins, so now he's dy...ing..."  
  
She trailed of seeing Vicky's glare. There was a long pause. Then, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT??????????????????"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Diana sighed, "Look, Vicky, I'm sorry, OK? Now will you get me down from here?" Perhaps I should explain where `here` was. Outside, tied to a tree by means of Vicky's fake whip. Basically, it was a piece of rope she'd wrapped some leather around one end of, and spray painted it black and silver. Ah yes, a true Indiana Jones fan.  
  
Vicky glared up at her, "On two conditions."  
  
Her cousin sighed, "Which are...?"  
  
"One, you finish that Angel story you were writing, the one where he sacrifices his soul to save Buffy's."  
  
"But I have Writer's Block..."  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Diana groaned, "OK, OK, and second?"  
  
Vicky grinned. It was the sort of grin you'd expect a shark to have. Sarah took a worried step away from her, whilst Gabby settled for the simple hide- behind-a-conveniently-placed-rock manoeuvre. The Davies' garden was the home for many conveniently placed rocks. They were very necessary for hiding behind when Vicky was on the rampage.  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeell..." Vicky began, drawing the word out, "You will cease to resist my Final Fantasy craze. You will watch AT LEAST three of my major fights on FF8, AND watch Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within with me, AND NOT THROW POPCORN AT THE SCREEN!"  
  
Diana considered, as the wind that had sprung up due to Vicky's scream twisted her around slightly. Finally, "OK."  
  
After a painful knot un-tying ("What d'ya mean, you can't undo it?"), Diana was down and the writing of `George` recommenced. After much pounding-of- head-on-sofa (Vicky), complaints of headaches (Gabby), ripping out of hair (Sarah. And only a tiny bit), and grinning annoyingly (Diana. English always was her best subject), they finally came up with something at least slightly resembled an essay. As Vicky put it, "It looks like an essay, it feels like an essay, and my head hurts now, so just say it's an essay."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Metatron frowned as he focused his angelic energy into the portal. One slip, one misjudgement, one loss of concentration, and he might as well have released the full extent of his power on them. He felt the fabric of the two worlds loosening... stretching away... finally joining together...  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Gabby drooled slightly, "So... cute..."  
  
Sarah gave her a strange look, "Er, Gabs? You can't actually see his face."  
  
"I know..." A stray bit of drool dripped onto the sofa, "It means I can focus on other parts..."  
  
Diana stared at the drool, "Hey! I was going to sit there at some point!"  
  
Vicky just sighed as she flicked through her strategy guide. Technically, she didn't really need it (she'd already completed the game twice), but it was fun to see how different a strategy she could make without losing the battle.  
  
Finally, the credits were over, and she was free to open her game. Smiling slightly (and evilly, to anyone with half a brain and/or more), she opened the game (in which she had named herself `Kill *****` so that the entire FF8 cast would join her on her quest to destroy Rinoa) and settled back in her seat.  
  
At least, she was just doing so when an awful lot of light began to cover the screen. Sarah's mouth dropped open, and Gabby and Diana looked up from their bickering to stare. Vicky, meanwhile, simply opted for falling out of her chair.  
  
The light began to spread out, forming what looked like a passageway. They stared down it, having no idea what was happening.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
# "Vicky," # a dark voice whispered in her mind. She automatically looked around, but then the voice seemed to chuckle, # "You won't see me... yet. Vicky, I hate to sound all Jesus-"# The voice broke off and sounded as if it was revolted at the idea, # "But get up and walk. Running away won't help, and it is your destiny, after all. Your power is growing... Now follow the path to embrace it." #  
  
Vicky stood up. She didn't know what was going on, but there was something about that voice... She began to walk forwards, and barely noticed when her living room vanished from view.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
For Diana, the voice sounded very serene, but it seemed to be a mask for a calm power. She shivered slightly as it said, ~ "Diana, go. Your cousin has left, now follow her. The circle waits for you to join it, so follow..." ~  
  
As it faded out, Diana felt herself begin to walk forwards. Then, before she could stop it, her gymnast side took over, and she did a perfect front flip towards the light. Just when she was about to land. She vanished.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Sarah felt as though some great sea was welling up inside her, before flowing away. And as it left, a calm voice, as if it didn't have a care in the world, spoke, ^ "Your bloodline is calling for you, Sarah Hart. The power of your ancestors is in you, so follow the call of it... Go on..." ^  
  
She carefully took a step towards the light, and reached out... Before the light seemed to stretch towards her, engulfed her... Then she was gone.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Gabby whimpered slightly, as the sort of voice you'd expect something like the sea to have spoke in her mind, * "Gabrielle... Don't be afraid. Your destiny... your fate... everything depends on you going through that portal. Go on... It's not hard..." *  
  
Swallowing, she stood up straight. Then, before she could change her mind, she ran forwards. The light stretched out, around her, then vanished, along with her. The room looked just the same as before... Except for the absence of the four girls.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Diana stared around with a look of `Where am I and what is it?` on her face. The four of them were standing at the top of a hill, covered in green grass. There was a forest surrounding the bottom of it, with a river flowing down into it from above (as in, further up the hill, not from the sky).  
  
Sarah joined in the look, as Gabby groaned, "Oh great, simply PERFECT!"  
  
Vicky grinned, "Gabs, look on the positive side!"  
  
"WHAT POSITIVE SIDE?"  
  
"At least things can't get any w-" Before Vicky could finish, the sky opened and it began to rain. Hard.  
  
Gabby glared at her, "Tell me, were you going to say WORSE?"  
  
Vicky looked up, "...No."  
  
  
  
Lady Moon: #grins # Well, that's the insane heroines introduced! And the chapter title's true you know. I mean, take Sleeping Beauty for example. The heroine in THAT has a nap for one hundred years then wakes up when someone snogs her! HELLO! AN ALARM CLOCK WORKS!!!  
  
MIWC: #pats her # There, there...  
  
LM: #sobs #  
  
Another MIWC: What's wrong with her?  
  
MIWC: Post-writing syndrome. Few pages of Terry Pratchett should cheer her up. LM: #is given copy of `Wyrd Sisters` # Heh heh. Fooled them.  
  
Lady Moon 


	3. Crazy Meetings

Lady Moon: #sitting on swing in park. Is staring at long scrolly thing. It's so long its rolling out of the park # Oh no... Oh GOD...  
  
Man in White Coat: #sitting on swing next to her # What?  
  
LM: These are all my ideas for stories...  
  
MIWC: #falls off swing # WHAAAAAAAAAT?????  
  
LM: Exactly my thoughts. Well, actually, not exactly. My thoughts had a lot more swear words.  
  
MIWC: Why doesn't that surprise me?  
  
LM: No idea.  
  
MIWC: #gets back onto swing # Soooooo... Ready to do it?  
  
LM: Excuse me?  
  
MIWC: The disclaimer? Remember?  
  
LM: Oh. Right. #rolls up scroll # Well, obviously, FF8 DOESN'T belong to me, because I'd have at least been a little more original, put in more darkness, and tried to insert a little thing called REALITY...  
  
MIWC: #clears throat threateningly #  
  
LM; OK, OK... Vicky, Gabby, Sarah, Di, Boris the Bike and the Bongos of Doom DO belong to me. Steal them and learn the true meaning of pain. Not that nice one with knives, REAL pain...  
  
MIWC: #sighs as she rambles on # Oh man... Looks like we're gonna be here for a while... So, I'll just add that Lady doesn't own Star Trek, Pokémon, CardCaptors, or Lord of the Rings. Now, excuse me, I need to put my earphones on. #does so and is soon humming along to Shania Twain. Strange man #  
WORLD HOPPING  
  
Chapter Three: Crazy Meetings  
  
Squall Leonhart sighed as he leant on the balcony. Below him, he could see Rinoa with her latest boyfriend. Every few months or so she got a new one. This month's edition was called Embeon (LM: I know that sounds like a line from Emperor's New Groove, so I will add that I don't own that either!).  
  
They'd broken up only four months after the Ultimecia Incident. She was too demanding, always wanting things, whilst he preferred the slow and easy path, making do with what he had. Yet there was a part of him that still couldn't get over her, and it was always gnawing at him.  
  
After everything that happened with Ultimecia, he couldn't go back to his old anti-social self. However, he could be less social. He could become more of a SeeD commander and less of a friend. And that was what he did.  
  
He heard the door open into his office, before a familiar voice said, slightly sarcastically, "You called, sir?"  
  
Turning around, Squall saw Seifer Almasy standing just inside the doorway, looking as though he was completely unfazed by the fact that the Commander of SeeD had called him up. But then, emotions were never his strongest point. Only anger really showed.  
  
Even though he was still only a trainee, Seifer was already at least as good as an average SeeD. If he could just stop going against the rules, and gain some control, then he'd BE a SeeD already. In fact, Squall had a feeling that in the next exam he was going to have to not be leader. Maybe then he'd get through.  
  
Seifer was wearing a dark grey coat, the same kind he'd worn during the Ultimecia thing, just a darker colour. His trousers were black, with a silver line going round the belt area. His belt was black and silver too, and his shirt was a mixture of dark grey and black.  
  
Squall still had an outfit that was basically the same as he'd always worn. However, he'd managed to be separated from one of his belts, and he didn't wear the jacket all the time. It was currently flung over the back of his chair.  
  
The SeeD commander ran his hands through his hair, "Seifer, don't make this more difficult than it already is."  
  
The blonde rolled his eyes, "I'll try."  
  
"Good. Now, the thing is, we've had some reports of unnaturally large T- Rexaurs near Balamb. No-one knows for sure if it's true or not, but it's definitely worth checking. Since they haven't actually been confirmed, most of the SeeDs won't do it, and I thought maybe you would, since you're practically one."  
  
Seifer raised his eyebrows, "Sure. If it gets me away from this stuffy Garden, the sooner the better."  
  
"Thought so. I asked Irvine to reserve a car for you, so you just have to go down and get it. Good luck."  
  
The SeeD trainee shook his head slightly as he walked out of the room.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Diana sighed as Vicky and Gabby argued. Next to her, Sarah glanced at her watch. The two older girls had been arguing for the better part of an HOUR now.  
  
The blonde turned to the girl next to her, and held up a coin that she had produced from God-only-knows where, "Shall we flip a coin to see who knocks their heads together?"  
  
The Lara Croft worshipper peered closely at it, "Why is there Heads on both sides?"  
  
Sarah blushed, "Um... I call Heads?"  
  
Who knows what could've happened after this. Perhaps Diana would have tried to kill her. Perhaps Vicky would have stopped arguing long enough to offer her Tails-on-both-sides coin to even things out. Perhaps the Borg would have landed and dragged them away, telling them that resistance was futile. Who knows?  
  
What DID happen, though, was that, at that moment, a large T-Rex look-a- like charged at them, out of a forest they hadn't really registered was there. There was a long pause, before...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sarah and Diana threw their arms around each other, screaming, whilst Gabby actually leapt into Vicky's arms, screaming even louder. Vicky grunted slightly, "Hey, can someone take this lovely heap of strawberry and vanilla flavoured ice-cream away from me?"  
  
Gabby stopped screaming, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME????"  
  
Vicky blinked at her, before her whole face lit up, " Yes! A new nick-name! Go me!!!!" She then dropped the blonde to do a victory dance... before she tripped over and landed on her face.  
  
By now, the other two had stopped screaming and were given them unimpressed looks. Then the T-Rex thing roared, just to remind them it was there.  
  
Vicky lifted her head, "You know, I thought T-Rexaurs were smaller than that."  
  
Diana looked down at her, "T-Rexaurs?"  
  
"You know. Those dinosaur things I take particular pleasure in beating."  
  
Sarah worked it out first, "WE'RE IN FF8 WORLD????"  
  
"That'd be my guess," Vicky nodded, rising from her current resting-place. Once more there was a pause, before...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
This was the first result of the T-Rexaur becoming bored of their banter and charging. The second was that they all turned around and started running. Unfortunately, this was down the side of the hill, so more than a little balance was required.  
  
Gabby was first, since she was the fastest, and therefore could still be quite quick (LM: TONGUE TWISTER!!!!!) whilst trying to stay upright. Then went Diana, since she was a gymnast, so she could stay upright easier. Sarah was next, with Vicky bringing up the rear. However, since Vicky was not well known for being able to stay upright, the result was that she tripped over and began rolling, rather than running. Since she was last, she collided with the others, and they became a living ball, bouncing down the hill (LM: For those of you who have seen `Pokémon 2000: The Power of One`, imagine that scene when they're running down the side of that space ship thingie).  
  
They groaned as they hit the bottom. Then they groaned even louder as the T- Rexaur leapt down, and landed right in front of them. Things didn't seem to be going well...  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Seifer bent over the tracks. They were a T-Rexaur's all right, but they were larger and deeper than any he'd seen before. It looked like the rumours were true.  
  
Straightening up, he took out Hyperion. If there were T-Rexaurs around, he didn't want to waste precious seconds getting it out. He followed the tracks through the forest, before emerging on top of a hill.  
  
Looking around, the first things he noticed were four suitcases. They were reasonably sized, and could be dragged along on wheels. Kneeling next to a black and silver one, he read the name written along the top: `Vicky Davies`.  
  
Upon inspecting them all, he'd worked out that there were four girls missing their baggage, called Vicky Davies, Gabby Peters, Diana Davies (probably Vicky's sister, he thought), and Sarah Hart. That was bad. He'd found weapons strapped to three of them, so Gabby, Diana and Sarah were without weapons against an overgrown T-Rexaur.  
  
He'd worked out that last part when he realised there were human tracks leading away from the bags, with the T-Rexaur ones following. He lifted his gunblade as he looked down the hill.  
  
The T-Rexaur was easily twice the size of a normal one. For a moment, all he did was just stand and stare at the size of it. Then he recovered as he saw the four girls in front of it, tangled up with each other. As he watched, one managed to separate herself and stood up in front of the dinosaur.  
  
He took off down the hill. If there was only one weapon between the four of them, they'd need some help.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Vicky stared up at it. She was right: it WAS big. The T-Rexaurs in the game had barely reached the treetops, she remembered, whilst this one towered over them. That was bad.  
  
Behind her, the remaining three tried to untangle themselves. It was their own faults, she thought. They didn't have nearly as much practice as her, so they couldn't get up fast enough. There were a few advantages to being clumsy.  
  
For a moment she let her hands drop down to her sides, and was surprised to feel them brush against something. When she looked down, she found that a belt had appeared out of what seemed like nowhere, and attached to it was what looked like her home-made whip. However, it now looked much more professional, and was wound around in a way that was most unlike her.  
  
Carefully, she took it off and unwound it. Then she looked up at the T- Rexaur. 'Well,' she thought, 'at least I've got something that could be considered a weapon.'  
  
Making a split-second decision, she suddenly ran forwards and snapped out her arm, so that the whip sprang out. As it wrapped itself around the T- Rexaur's neck, she leapt off the ground and used the momentum to swing herself towards the overgrown dinosaur and give it a powerful kick with one leg. Then she used the other one to kick against it again, only this time she used it to spring herself back, twisting her arm at the same time to free the whip, so that she landed in front of it on both feet, ready to attack again.  
  
Hey, she was the Indiana Jones worshipper after all.  
  
The T-Rexaur seemed dazed for a second, so she turned around and ran back to help the others. She was just pulling Gabby out by the leg when a roar alerted her to fact that the T-Rexaur was charging at her.  
  
Before she could react, it suddenly twisted and fell to the ground with a roar of pain. Stuck in its back was a blade, which was connected to a gun, which was connected to two hands, which were connected to... (LM: #whaps the narrator # Get on with it).  
  
Anyway... a man was pulling the blade-a gunblade, she reasoned-out of the overgrown lizard's back in an Arthur sort of way. Behind her, Gabby (who had just managed to get to her feet) fainted. He was, by her standards, drop-dead gorgeous.  
  
The man succeeded in freeing his weapon, then looked up at them, "Next time, try not to go annoying any overgrown T-Rexaurs."  
  
Vicky was annoyed by this, "Hey, it annoyed US, Mr..." At this point, she had begun stalking towards him, but her brain had ignored the large tail in the way. Her foot caught, she went over, her head whacked the T-Rexaur's side, and girl number two was out for the count.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Elsewhere, a black circle appeared in the middle of nowhere, just above the ground. A dark, tall and mysterious figure stepped out, jumping down to the ground. Then, it was followed but someone who didn't so much jump as plummet.  
  
God had sent the girls. Now Satan had sent his own reinforcements.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Diana sighed. Why did Vicky and Gabby always become unconscious in some way whenever they were needed? Then again, she'd had practically all her life to get used to Vicky, so she guessed it could've been worse.  
  
She tried to ignore the guy staring as she pulled her cousin away from the dinosaur thing. Then she bent over, and whispered in Vicky's ear, "You know, you just missed Eli and Li having the most amazing fight. I thought they were going to kill each other!" Over the years, she had discovered that this was one of the most successful ways to rouse her beloved brunette.  
  
It worked, as it always did. Vicky's eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright, only just missing Diana's face. She looked around frantically, until she realised she'd been tricked. Then her eyelids lowered slightly as she glowered at Diana.  
  
The next second, the gymnast was having to run for her life as Vicky chased her, growling in a way that brought to mind lions.  
  
Sarah sighed as she watched, before leaning close to Gabby; "Did you know that Legolas has just appeared through a rift in the space-time continuum purely so that he could express his love for you?"  
  
The results of this were practically the same as Vicky and Diana's scene, with three major differences: Gabby was saying Vicky's lines (as such), Sarah was saying Diana's (ditto), and during the chase sequence, Gabby was screaming with rage, not merely `growling`, however lion-like.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Seifer wasn't exactly sure what he was meant to think. Yes, it was sort of funny to watch these females running around, acting like they were on stage. It was also scary, since it meant they acted this way even though they were friends. And then again, it maddened him, since they could easily attract more T-Rexaurs with the noise they were making.  
  
He sighed as Vicky finally rugby-tackled Diana, before clearing his throat, "No offence or anything, but we really need to get moving. Don't you need to be anywhere?"  
  
There was a long pause. They all took on the poses of girls who have no idea what to say. Finally, one of the blondes (the younger one) asked, "Do we?"  
  
The brunette frowned, "Er..." Then her face lit up, "YES! We were just going to enrol in Balamb Garden!"  
  
The others gave her a look of `We're WHAT?`, but Seifer grinned, "Well, I was just going back there myself."  
  
The older blonde's face lit up too, "With YOU? YES!"  
  
The other two just seemed to be wondering how the heck they were going to get out of this. Then Seifer raised an eyebrow, "So... Is that your luggage up there?" He pointed up the hill.  
  
The one who hadn't really said anything so far looked at him; "We have luggage?"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Vicky picked up the label attached to `her` bag, "Well, that's my name all right." She noticed Seifer looking at her strangely, so she leapt to her feet, "OK, how about we get going? No time like the present, as I always say!"  
  
Diana rolled her eyes, "Actually, you always say `Shut up`."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"See?"  
  
Sarah straightened, "OK girls, let's go!" They looked like they were about to object, but she shot them her deadliest look, "NOW."  
  
Seifer smiled as he started walking, with four vaguely grumbling girls behind him. Ah, it was their problem anyway.  
  
Diana held up the sword that had been strapped to her lilac bag. It had a dull red handle, which contrasted sharply to the gleaming steel, "OK. Where the heck did this come from?"  
  
Gabby nodded her agreement as she handled her bow, with the quiver strapped to her back, "Not normal. But then again, switching worlds isn't either."  
  
Sarah scraped her two daggers, about the same size as Kiros' had been in the game, together. The handles were a goldeny-brown colour, like a lion's fur, "Well, they're all something we're kinda experienced with, right? So it makes sense that whoever put them here knew more than a bit about us."  
  
Vicky gave her a blank look, "`Experienced`? What the heck does that mean?"  
  
"Well, you use your fake whip a lot, right? So you already know pretty much how to use one. Gabs has always been pretty good at archery, so she's got a bow. Di, as we all know, has always been deadly with a ruler, which, in a way, is the same thing. Plus, her Lord of the Rings obsession helps. And as for me..." she looked down at the daggers, "you know how much I like Kiros' scenes. Not to mention that thing I always do with knives."  
  
The brunette stared at her, "Cloud?"  
  
"That's me."  
  
"You just made sense."  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
"It's upsetting the balance of nature."  
  
Sarah growled at her. Vicky smiled. 'OK, that's today's insult out of the way!' she thought merrily, as Seifer's car came into view.  
LM: OK, I realise I might have finished this ahead of schedule, BUT DON'T GET USED TO IT! I ONLY DID IT BECAUSE SCHOOL FINALLY BROKE UP FOR THE EASTER HOLIDAYS!  
  
MIWC: #winces # Lady, stop yelling.  
  
LM: WHAT D'YA MEAN, `STOP YELLING`? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? MY FATHER?  
  
MIWC: #grins evilly # Lady, I am your father.  
  
LM: No. Stealing lines from Star Wars just to try and freak me out is not clever. Now I have to say I don't own that!  
  
MIWC: You just did.  
  
LM: SHUT UP!!!!!!!! Anyway, here are messages to my two reviewers. Well, I guess two is better than none...:  
  
Alan Wilkinson: Ah, crossed over from Digimon 05? ^__^ And yes, I AM a Terry Pratchett fan. It's the way he tells 'em...  
  
Charm: Insaner than moi? Are you sure? Are you really sure? Do you bet £5? Congratulations, you have lost £5!  
  
Later, my loyal followers (I hope)!  
  
Lady Moon 


End file.
